The Pact
by Kitsanken
Summary: Life is a series of disappointments, followed by death…and interspersed with laughably ridiculous events leading to increasingly impossible situations. Then again, there IS something worse than death, isn’t there? Just ask Ed. Envy x Ed YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction**

_Full Metal Alchemist © HIROMU ARAKAWA/SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, Dentsu, CARTOON NETWORK (A Time Warner Company), ADULT SWIM, FUNimation Productions, Ltd._

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**† ∞ †**

**_Story Summary:_****_ Life is a series of disappointments, followed by death…and interspersed with laughably ridiculous events leading to increasingly impossible situations. Then again, there IS something worse than death, isn't there? Just ask Ed. Envy x Ed_**

**† ∞ †**

_**Chapter Summary: The amused expression abruptly left the homunculus' face. Without pause, he grabbed the State Alchemist's auto-mail arm, ignoring the way the blade cut into his flesh and twisted, yanking the smaller young man off balance before lifting him completely off the stone floor with seemingly no effort at all.**_

_** This chapter rated: PG-13 for violence**_

**† ∞ †**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**_This fic may or may not contain spoilers for the entire series including, but not restricted to, Episodes 1 through 51 as well as the Special "Reflections". Random elements from the manga may or may not appear. The majority of this fic is based solely on the fansubs with occasional references to the North American dub._**

**_The following fic contains lemon, lime, grapefruit and kumquat elements. In other words, citrus content is a major part of this fic._**

**_The following fic may contain shonen-ai and yaoi elements. If you are offended by references to such things, do not proceed._**

**_Characters may appear randomly OOC. Established series facts may appear skewed, distorted or otherwise altered._**

**_Mature content, language, situations, etc. are interspersed throughout this fic. If you don't like, don't read. If you're under the age of majority in your area, don't read. If you're easily offended by random WAFF and/or smut, don't read._**

**_Typos, spelling errors (and/or alternate word spellings), grammatical errors, etc. may or may not appear._**

**_Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames are not._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Chiruken_**

**† ∞ †**

**-- The Pact --**

**By: Chiruken**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_  
_**

"Come into my parlour…" Envy smirked with an odd glint in his unusually coloured eyes as he dropped to the ground from his perch in the shadowed recesses of the stone archway. Slowly he straightened to his full height, casually running his fingers through his long, dark hair as he smirked down at Edward Elric, amused by the comical look of surprise twisting his youthful features into a frown. "Hey Chibi-san!" He grinned widely as the alchemist scowled, face reddening in anger at the hateful and familiar insulting sing-song greeting.

Ed growled, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Don't call me that." He gritted out through clenched teeth, golden eyes sparking with barely contained fury.

The homunculus leaned closer, lips still curved upwards, eyes flashing with mischievous delight when the young man shivered at the feel of his breath against the sensitive shell of his ear. He lifted one hand and gently stroked his fingers against Ed's cheek. "You're so adorable when you get angry…" He leaped back quickly, out of reach of the transmuted auto-mail. "Ah-ah-ah, Chibi-san…be careful with that thing." His grin widened as he easily sidestepped the angry swipes being directed at him. "You could hurt someone with that."

"That's the idea." He snarled in frustration as Envy continued to dodge his attacks with seeming ease, the hateful expression of amused indulgence never leaving his face. "Stop hopping around like a God dammed jackrabbit!"

"And what? Let you gut me?" He snorted delicately. "I don't think so, Chibi-san."

"What's the matter, Envy?" The young alchemist's lips twisted into a parody of a smile. "It isn't like you'll stay dead, right?"

"That isn't the point." He tossed his head with a sniff of annoyance. "It'll make a mess, what with having my insides spread all over on the outside." He executed a neat back flip to avoid a particularly vicious thrust from the auto-mail blade. "Besides, it'd hurt like hell."

"And you don't like pain." It wasn't a question and Envy didn't feel it necessary to acknowledge it as such. "What's the matter, Envy? Can't handle a little bobo?"

The amused expression abruptly left the homunculus' face. "Watch it, Full Metal Pipsqueak…or I might forget that I'm trying to be friendly here." Ed's only reply was a derisive snort as he pressed his attack and nicked Envy with the transmuted blade, drawing a thin line of blood across his exposed stomach. Amethyst eyes narrowed as a snarl curled his lips, rage replacing his earlier affected good cheer. Without pause, he grabbed the State Alchemist's auto-mail arm, ignoring the way the blade cut into his flesh and twisted, yanking the smaller young man off balance before lifting him completely off the stone floor with seemingly no effort at all. Ignoring the sharp cry of pain, he threw Ed's smaller form across the room. His expression twisted with an angry scowl as the younger man literally flew across the room to smack into the wall shoulder first with a sickening crunch, auto-mail arm leaving sparks as he slid to the floor.

Ed groaned and groggily shook his head to clear his vision of the blurred stars dancing before his eyes as he watched the homunculus' slow, stalking approach. He tried to move his right arm into a defensive position, golden eyes widening in shock when the mechanisms held within the auto-mail whirred and groaned with protest, the response of the machinery sluggish and too slow to do him any good. "Oh crap!" He scrambled out of the way as a fist descended, smashing into the wall where his head had been moments before, the stone cracking and dust raining down. He propelled himself backwards as fast as he could move, using only his left arm and legs for movement as he struggled to get his auto-mail to respond to his demands. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" Envy wasn't letting up, following after him with his inhuman strength, slamming his fist repeatedly into the floor and leaving small craters as he narrowly missed the frantically fleeing alchemist.

"What's the matter, Edward?" He asked through gritted teeth, his tone strained with the effort to reel in his flaring temper. "Don't wanna play any more?" He leaped forward, pouncing on the small man to pin him to the floor beneath him. "Aw, you hurt my feelings when you're like this." He wrapped his fingers around the nearly useless auto-mail and forced the arm above Ed's head, holding it down with laughable ease. "And we were just getting started." He bared his teeth in a feral grin as he wrapped the fingers of his free hand around the younger man's throat, slowly squeezing. He leaned down, staring intently into Ed's wide, frantic eyes, ignoring his feeble struggles against his superior strength. "You really ought to learn to…" He tightened his grip for emphasis. "Not…" He banged the smaller man's head against the unforgiving stone floor. "Piss…" He repeated the motion, hard enough to punctuate his words, yet light enough to not give him a concussion. "Me…" He released him abruptly and stood, pushing his hair out of his face. "Off." He finished, visibly forcing himself to calmness as he smoothed his hands over his clothing.

Ed rolled to the side, gasping to draw breath into his lungs, left hand rubbing against his bruised throat gingerly. He had no doubt that Envy could've killed him, snapped his neck with no effort at all. The question that remained, however, was why hadn't he? His shoulders slumped and he rested his forehead against the cool roughness of the floor. The entire situation made no sense. Starting with the odd cryptic letter he'd received earlier that day and ending with the even stranger behaviour Envy was displaying when he'd first arrived. Nothing was adding up in his mind and he didn't like it. Puzzles were meant to be solved and this puzzle just wasn't clicking into place like it should. Slowly he turned his head and studied the homunculus staring down at him with a calm expression once again. "Wh---" He coughed as the sound emerged as a croak and cleared his throat to try again. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering when you'd get curious enough to ask." Envy crouched down beside Ed and smiled, an almost wistful twist to his lips. "What I want, Chibi-san…" He reached out and smoothed his hand over the golden hair in a strangely tender gesture. "Is to make a deal."

**† ∞ †**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**† ∞ †**

_**Author's Notes:**_

** Please refer to my User Profile for further information on this fic in regards to future chapters that may be rated above what's allowed at FFn due to the Ratings Restrictions. Thank you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction**

_Full Metal Alchemist © HIROMU ARAKAWA/SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, Dentsu, CARTOON NETWORK (A Time Warner Company), ADULT SWIM, FUNimation Productions, Ltd._

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**† ∞ †**

**_Summary:_****_ Life is a series of disappointments, followed by death…and interspersed with laughably ridiculous events leading to increasingly impossible situations. Then again, there IS something worse than death, isn't there? Just ask Ed. Envy x Ed_**

**† ∞ †**

_**Chapter Summary: His lips stretched into what Ed thought to be the most sinister expression he'd seen on the homunculus' face yet. The homunculus in question was watching every nuance flitting across Ed's features avidly, becoming increasingly amused by the varying emotions that were visible in his expressive golden eyes.**_

_** This chapter rated: PG-13 for sexual innuendo  
**_

**† ∞ †**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**_See Chapter 1 for the detailed warnings._**

**_Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames are not._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Chiruken_**

**† ∞ †**

**-- The Pact --**

**By: Chiruken**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_ "I was wondering when you'd get curious enough to ask." Envy crouched down beside Ed and smiled, an almost wistful twist to his lips. "What I want, Chibi-san…" He reached out and smoothed his hand over the golden hair in a strangely tender gesture. "Is to make a deal."_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Ed jerked his head away from the unwelcome…and admittedly creepy…touch of Envy's hand on his hair, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of deal?" He didn't like the way the homunculus was looking at him. It made him feel decidedly uncomfortable and he resisted the urge to act on that discomfort and squirm. He resented the fact that, without any effort at all it seemed, Envy could strip away his defenses and throw him off balance. It was humiliating, to say the least.

Envy's eyes narrowed at the blatant rejection but shrugged it off almost immediately, schooling his features back into a placid smile once again. "Oh, the usual sort…you do for me, and I do for you. Equivalent exchange." He grinned and rocked back on the balls of his feet, wrapping his arms around his knees and holding his legs close to his chest as he rested his cheek against his upraised knees to regard the blond alchemist with a calculating expression in his amethyst eyes. "What do you say? Deal?" He held his breath as he awaited Ed's response, gaze intent on his face as he attempted to catch every fleeting emotion flitting across his youthful and expressive features.

He shifted away and slowly pushed himself upright, running his left hand along his right arm with a frown. There was something in the other man's demeanor that set him on edge, made him infinitely aware of the utter stupidity of responding to the letter as instructed, arriving in this remote location alone, without the added support of his younger brother's comforting presence. "I'm not agreeing to anything without first knowing the terms." He answered carefully, trying valiantly to keep his tone even and not give away the fact that he was beginning to border on panic. He wasn't willing to admit that Envy terrified him, nor the reasons behind his fear. It was blatantly obvious the homunculus outmatched him for strength, speed and agility. If he'd wanted to, he could've ended his life at any given moment with no effort at all. Yet, for some as of yet undisclosed reason, he hadn't. Ed didn't like feeling as if he was being toyed with, but that was the only conclusion he could reach, given the circumstances. He risked a moment to glance down to assess the damage done to his auto-mail and sucked in a sharp breath. "Damn it, Envy! Did you have to wreck it like this?" He looked up with an accusing glare directed at the homunculus watching him with an unblinking stare that made his hair try to stand on end. "Winry's gonna kill me for busting up her auto-mail again."

Tilting his head to the side curiously, he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Winry?" He repeated with a curious frown, raising his hand to tap his fingers against his lips in contemplation. Suddenly he straightened, dropping his hand to lace his fingers with the other again, hugging his legs close to his chest as his eyes brightened with sudden understanding, immediately tamping down on the growing sense of jealousy that flared within him. "Your little girlfriend. I remember her." He waved a hand carelessly when Ed started to splutter out denials, face turning red in either embarrassment or anger…Envy wasn't certain which. "Pretty little thing, ain't she? Blonde hair, blue eyes…wicked right hook with a wrench." He grinned when Ed fell abruptly silent, face going pale as his eyes widened in alarm. "What?" He took a brief moment to relish the feeling of superiority that infused him at the alchemist's reaction. It wasn't as if he'd actually done anything to the girl, but of course Ed couldn't know that. He'd let him squirm for a while with uncertainty before setting him straight on this matter. In all honesty, he could care less about Winry Rockbell, if not for the fact that she seemed to have gained the attention of Edward Elric, and Envy didn't like that one little bit. He would be the first to admit that he didn't like sharing, especially the attention of someone who fascinated him as much as the young State Alchemist did.

"Y-you didn't do…" He paused for a moment, his agitation becoming increasingly noticeable, mind working at a rapid pace as he went over the last meeting he'd had with his childhood friend and whether or not he'd heard from her since he'd last seen her. "Anything to her, did you?" He held his breath as he awaited the other man's answer. He just couldn't remember and he was terrified at the thought that the homunculus might have harmed her in some way in an attempt to ferret out his weaknesses and use them against him.

Envy sighed heavily and shook his head in mock sorrow. "Aw, you're just no fun, Chibi-san. You get worked up over the smallest of things." He shrugged eloquently and shifted until he was sitting cross-legged before the State Alchemist and when his expression darkened with rising anger he waved a hand in casual dismissal. "The lovely Winry is fine…sheesh." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Your low opinion of my intentions wounds me, Ed, it really does."

Snorting, Ed transmuted the blade back into his auto-mail arm, deciding that, for the moment, the homunculus wasn't about to attack him. "Oh, really? I wonder why I'd have such a low opinion of you." He tilted his head to the side, widening his eyes in mocking surprise as he affected an expression of dawning understanding. "Gee, could it be 'cause you're a self-proclaimed psychotic murderer?" He spread his hands out to the side. "Naw, that can't be it. Must be your intrinsic charm." He rolled his eyes. "What do _you_ think?"

One dark eyebrow lifted. "Do you have a death wish or something?" Envy made a show of studying his nails before his hand darted out, fingers wrapping around Ed's throat once again and pulling him closer until their noses touched. "Edward, there is a limit to my patience…and you're really pushing it tonight." He shook him a little before thrusting him away again. "Can't you at least _try_ to be civil? Just once?"

Ed winced and rubbed the back of his head where it had connected with the unforgiving mortar of the wall before righting himself again. "Ow, damn it! Stop tossing me around." He directed a scathing glare at the other man.

"Stop being a brat." He retorted immediately, returning the glare with one of his own. After several long moments he finally sighed and leaned back. "This is getting us no where."

Ed silently agreed and shifted uncomfortably against the cold floor. "Just get to the point, then."

Envy suddenly stood in one fluid motion, towering over the smaller figure of Edward Elric as he leaned forward to stare down at him with the same unblinking gaze he'd shown earlier. "What I want, Chibi-san…" His lips stretched into what Ed thought to be the most sinister expression he'd seen on the homunculus' face yet. The homunculus in question was watching every nuance flitting across Ed's features avidly, becoming increasingly amused by the varying emotions that were visible in his expressive golden eyes. "Is…" He lowered his voice to a whisper, eyes taking on a sultry half-lidded look as he gently cupped the younger alchemist's cheek with his palm. "You."

**† ∞ †**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**† ∞ †**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_I know I'm probably breaking some kind of sacred FFn rule by doing this, but I still feel it only right to properly thank the reviewers who've shown an interest in my fic. _**

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

**_Envy Algaliarept: Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'll have to invest in a decent thesaurus so I can avoid the repetitious words in the future. Until then, please bear with me. I'm hoping to get on very soon (thesaurus, that is). I agree...there is a sad lacking in the Envy x Ed pairing, but hopefully that'll change in the future, ne?_**

**_Garen Ruy Maxwell: Thank you. What I find the most difficult about fight scenes is conveying the tension and past paced action that comes with them. Writing those scenes is still a bit of an experiment for me...as well as a challenge. I'm glad that you enjoyed it._**

**_Chiikara:_****_ I agree. After rereading the first chapter, I did find it to be a tad rushed. Maybe in the future I'll try to rewrite that to make give it better pacing. This fic originally began life as an experiment and kind of grabbed my attention with the possibilities._**

**_XxDyingxCryxX: Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come out. Though I have writen a few chapter already, I got sidetracked with updating here at FFn and then ended up away from my computer and Internet connection for a few days. Hopefully there won't be as long of a wait for the next chapter to get posted._**

**_Wolf of Nightmares: Hopefully the future chapters remain as interesting as the beginning. Thank you for reading and reviewing._**

**_SinxEnvy:_****_ Thank you for taking the time to read and review. It always makes my day to see that people are enjoying what I'm writing._**

**_Rahkshi Sister: Part of Envy's intentions are revealed in this chapter...but not all. I'm glad you're enjoying. Hopefully future chapters don't disappoint._**

**_Sasameyuki:_****_ Thanks for the review. Sorry it took so long to update._**  
****


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction**

_Full Metal Alchemist © HIROMU ARAKAWA/SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, Dentsu, CARTOON NETWORK (A Time Warner Company), ADULT SWIM, FUNimation Productions, Ltd._

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**† ∞ †**

**_Summary:_****_ Life is a series of disappointments, followed by death…and interspersed with laughably ridiculous events leading to increasingly impossible situations. Then again, there IS something worse than death, isn't there? Just ask Ed. Envy x Ed_**

**† ∞ †**

_**Chapter Summary: He knew how to deal with a murderous Envy. He even knew how to deal with a taunting Envy. What he didn't know how to deal with was an Envy hell bent on stripping and seducing him. He was completely out of his element and didn't like it one little bit.**_

_** This chapter rated: PG-13 for sexual innuendo  
**_

**† ∞ †**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**_See Chapter 1 for the detailed warnings._**

**_Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames are not._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Chiruken_**

**† ∞ †**

**-- The Pact --**

**By: Chiruken**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_ Envy suddenly stood in one fluid motion, towering over the smaller figure of Edward Elric as he leaned forward to stare down at him with the same unblinking gaze he'd shown earlier. "What I want, Chibi-san…" His lips stretched into what Ed thought to be the most sinister expression he'd seen on the homunculus' face yet. The homunculus in question was watching every nuance flitting across Ed's features avidly, becoming increasingly amused by the varying emotions that were visible in his expressive golden eyes. "Is…" He lowered his voice to a whisper, eyes taking on a sultry half-lidded look as he gently cupped the younger alchemist's cheek with his palm. "You." _**

**_Chapter 3_**

Ed's first reaction was to laugh hysterically. After all, Envy had never once during their previous encounters given any indication that he was at all interested in him in _that_ way. Hate him? Yes. Want him dead? Absolutely. Desire him? Never. The entire concept was laughable…if not for the way the homunculus was currently looking at him and the way his cool fingers were slowly stroking his cheek. Upon further reflection, Ed decided laughter wasn't appropriate for the current situation at all. Clearing his throat uneasily, he leaned as far back as he could in an attempt to avoid the light, caressing touch. "Er…come again?" He winced when his voice squeaked, betraying his nervousness.

Envy chuckled lightly, amethyst eyes dancing with amusement at the other's obvious discomfort. He moved with slow, deliberate movements, positioning himself until he straddled Ed, trapping him between his body and the floor. Lowering his head until their noses almost touched, he delighted in the way the smaller alchemist shivered at the proximity, face flushing with increasing embarrassment. "I want you." He repeated in a husky whisper, bracing his hands on either side of his head. He was intrigued at the way Ed's golden eyes widened even further, his distress becoming increasingly apparent. "Does this surprise you, Chibi-san?"

He nodded emphatically at the purred question. "Hell yes, I'm surprised!" He pushed against the homunculus' chest ineffectually and growled in annoyance when his efforts didn't so much as move him one iota. "Get off!"

Rather than complying, Envy merely lowered his head and rested his cheek against Ed's shoulder, breath lightly fanning against the side of his neck. "Why should I?" He asked softly, gently running his fingers through the strands of golden hair that had worked their way loose from the braid. "Don't you want to hear the terms of our agreement?"

Ed's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the tingles running from his scalp and sending shivers up and down his spine. He'd always been sensitive about having his hair played with. How Envy had figured out his weakness was beyond him and at the moment he could care less. He just wanted it to stop. It was making him decidedly uncomfortable. "I haven't agreed to anything, Envy. Now…" He shoved harder against the homunculus' chest with his left arm, twisting his head to the side in an attempt to get away from the almost soothing touch of Envy's fingers running through his hair. "Get off!"

Envy pouted and slowly sat up, resting his hands against the smaller man's chest, palms flat and fingers splayed. "Awww…Chibi-san…" He began in a whine, a faint hint of laughter underlying the tone. He was thoroughly enjoying the way the younger man was squirming beneath him, face flushed with embarrassment and eyes glinting like liquid gold in his growing anger. "Are we having a negotiations breakdown?"

"Negotiations!" His eyes widened in incredulity. "What negotiations?" He glared with growing resentment up at the homunculus, breathing a silent sigh of relief now that he was no longer playing with his hair. Though truthfully, feeling the homunculus' hands moving over his chest in a caressing gesture was almost as bad as having him play with his hair.

"Don't you want to know what I'll give in return?" His lips curved upwards into a mischievous smirk when the smaller man shook his head vigorously. "Oh, come on…don't tell me you aren't the least little bit curious." He traced his fingers in lazy patterns over Ed's chest, pausing every so often to slip one button after another through the holes of his coat until the fabric parted, revealing another jacket beneath. Envy frowned and then shrugged, not the least bit daunted by the extra layers he had to go through before reaching the alchemist's bare chest.

Ed drew in a sharp breath when he noticed the tugging on his clothing. "Hey! What the hell!" He swatted at Envy's hands irritably. "Cut that out!" He knew how to deal with a murderous Envy. He even knew how to deal with a taunting Envy. What he didn't know how to deal with was an Envy hell bent on stripping and seducing him. He was completely out of his element and didn't like it one little bit. "Is this what you call negotiating?" He scowled and grabbed the edges of his coat, pulling it closed over his chest. "Get off me and maybe I'll consider listening." At this point he was willing to say almost anything just to put some distance between himself and the homunculus.

"No fun." Envy pouted but shifted his weight off the State Alchemist to kneel beside him on the floor. He reached out and stroked his fingers down the side of Ed's face before turning his attention back to his hair with a half smile. When Ed jerked away from his touch, sitting up abruptly and scooting back and away from him the pout returned along with a frown of displeasure. "What? Now I can't touch you either?"

"If this is really supposed to be a give and take situation, then no, you can't touch me." He folded his arms across his chest and glowered at the homunculus.

He sighed dramatically and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them close as he rested his chin on them. "Oh all right. Have it your way." He exhaled heavily, blowing his bangs out of his eyes and fixed a steady and intense stare on the smaller man's face. "This is the deal, Chibi-san. I want you and in exchange, I'll keep the others from hounding you day and night."

Ed frowned and slowly shook his head. "Not good enough." He stated simply, ignoring the way Envy's eyes narrowed. "If…and I really do mean if…I agree to this…er…arrangement…you have to promise to keep them away from me period."

Envy shook his head. "Can't be done. We all answer to a higher…er…authority. The best I can do is prevent them from doing anything permanent to you." He shrugged and slowly spread his hands out to the sides as if to say 'what can I do?'.

"Permanent? How permanent?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. As much as he wanted to ask who this 'higher authority' was, he knew better than to do so. If he even got an answer he knew it wouldn't be truthful. If he was nothing else, Envy was skillful at subterfuge. Ed knew this instinctively.

"Dead permanent. Can't get much more permanent than that, Chibi-san."

Ed snorted. "They won't kill me. They need me, remember?" His smirk died almost before it began when Envy met his gaze directly, amethyst eyes for once lacking the teasing glint they seemed to always carry. "Don't they?" He asked a little softer, tone wavering with uncertainty.

"Oh, they need you, all right…but you aren't irreplaceable. If you get too difficult, they'll just find someone else to make the Philosopher's Stone." He frowned and looked away for a moment. "Or, find a way to make you more…er…reasonable to their demands."

"What do you mean by that?" He didn't like the sounds of that at all. The way Envy said it, soft and flat, gave him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's common knowledge, Chibi-san…" He brought his gaze back to Ed's. "Your devotion to your little brother is a well-known fact. After all…you've never tried to hide that you'd do anything for him." Envy was more than a little uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading. If he wasn't careful, he'd get himself in a whole mess of trouble for giving away too much. He didn't want to think what would be done to him by way of punishment if it were discovered that he'd already said this much. He'd have to hope that Ed used a little discretion in the future regarding their 'negotiations' and subsequent arrangements. He was still confident that he could persuade the smaller alchemist to agree to his terms, he just wasn't certain how many concessions he'd have to make in order to achieve that agreement.

**† ∞ †**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**† ∞ †**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

** _kiellne: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed. And yes, Envy is rather rough, isn't he? And unpredictable. Which is what makes him so gosh darn interesting. grinz I wonder, if in his previous life, Envy had been the type of kid that had to break every toy he had...this probably wouldn't bode well for Ed, ne?_**

**_XxDyingxCryxX: Technology...for good or bad? laughs I know what you mean about the site (and others) "spazzing" and being generally uncooperative. It happens to me all too frequently...same with technological gadgets. I seem to have to opposite of the "Midas" touch when it comes to gadgets and gizmos...and I don't exaggerate to say that most things I touch, break. ; _****_ I'm glad you're enjoying so far and hopefully it doesn't disappoint in the future._**

**_SinxEnvy: Thank you again for reading and reviewing. It makes me really happy to know that there's someone out there who enjoys reading what I write. WAFF-y feelings and all (in a good way laughs). Hope you enjoy this chappie as much as the others.  
_**

******_Wolf of Nightmares: Thank you. I'm hoping to reveal little by little, in each subsequent chapter, more depth to the characters. And, of course, more...um...action laughs. So hopefully it works out the way I'm planning._**

**_Garen Ruy Maxwell: It really makes my day to know that there are others who enjoy my fics. Thank you for reading and reviewing again. Hopefully the rest of the chapters that will follow are as enjoyable as these._**

_**XOQ:**_**_ It wasn't until recently that I was introduced to this pairing, too. There are a few here at FFn, but they seem to be a little rare. I hope to see more in the future as others come to appreciate the possibilities with this sadly neglected Alternate Pairing. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review._**

**_Dairokkan:_****_ I agree. Envy is a strange one. laughs I think that's part of his appeal to me. I seem to gravitate towards the oddballs in anime and fanfiction. The stranger, the more eccentric, the better, it seems. And yes, there's something about Ed that makes him "attractive" to others, for various reasons. Either for his looks, his alchemy, his genius...whatever the case, he's rather popular, ne? Heh...I have no idea why Ed is such a brat, beyond maybe that he's just too young to have learned proper social graces yet. I have a tendency to keep forgetting that the poor boy is barely into his mid-teens yet...and with virtually no guidance when it comes to proper conduct, including tact, etiquette and diplomacy._**

**_WingedBonnie:_****_ That was how I felt when I first started writing fanfiction. Most of my eariler works were...bad. Very, very bad. I like to think I've improved since then. laughs For the most part, I'm terrible for writing something (occasionally finishing it) and then never looking at it again. I appreciate you taking the time to drop a line. Constructive _****_Criticism is always nice to receive, but sometimes just a friendly "Hiya! Been reading" is awfully nice to get as well. So, thank you for taking the time to read and review...it's greatly appreciated (as I said)._**********


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction**

_Full Metal Alchemist © HIROMU ARAKAWA/SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, Dentsu, CARTOON NETWORK (A Time Warner Company), ADULT SWIM, FUNimation Productions, Ltd._

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**† ∞ †**

**_Summary:_****_ Life is a series of disappointments, followed by death…and interspersed with laughably ridiculous events leading to increasingly impossible situations. Then again, there IS something worse than death, isn't there? Just ask Ed. Envy x Ed_**

**_Chapter Summary: He finally managed to choke out the single sound while he forced his wide eyes to blink, though he was now paranoid that if he took his gaze off of the other man for even a second something would happen that he most assuredly wasn't prepared for at the moment…if ever. He cleared his throat and shifted away slightly._**

**† ∞ †**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**_See Chapter 1 for the detailed warnings._**

**_Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames are not._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Chiruken_**

**† ∞ †**

**-- The Pact --**

**By: Chiruken**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_ "It's common knowledge, Chibi-san…" He brought his gaze back to Ed's. "Your devotion to your little brother is a well-known fact. After all…you've never tried to hide that you'd do anything for him." Envy was more than a little uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading. If he wasn't careful, he'd get himself in a whole mess of trouble for giving away too much. He didn't want to think what would be done to him by way of punishment if it were discovered that he'd already said this much. He'd have to hope that Ed used a little discretion in the future regarding their 'negotiations' and subsequent arrangements. He was still confident that he could persuade the smaller alchemist to agree to his terms, he just wasn't certain how many concessions he'd have to make in order to achieve that agreement. _**

**_Chapter 4_**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ed didn't like the underlying threat behind Envy's words. Intellectually, he knew there was a basic truth behind what the homunculus was telling him. It wasn't a secret that he'd devoted his life to finding a way to return his younger brother's body back to him, though in all honesty he'd never thought of that as a weakness. A goal, a driving need, sure, but never a weakness. To be told now that there was a possibility of the enemy using Alphonse as leverage against him tilted his preconceptions sideways on their axis. He didn't like the feeling at all.

"It means, Chibi-san, that your liabilities are totaling up and your assets are dwindling." Envy scooted closer, reaching out to pat the younger man's knee comfortingly when the worried frown drawing his eyebrows together deepened. "Don't worry so much. If you continue to cooperate, nothing will happen to your little brother." He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way, though in all honesty, kindness and compassion really weren't his strong points and he had a feeling the gesture was falling flat if Ed's expression were any indication. "Trust me, Ed…just follow along like a good little alchemist and your brother will be fine."

"If you're trying to make me feel better…" He began slowly, looking away to study the mess that was left of his auto-mail, poking at it with the fingers of his left hand. "You're doing a lousy job." He sighed, deciding that the repairs were beyond his expertise. He'd have to brave another visit to Rizembul to see Winry. He returned his gaze to the homunculus currently watching him with that same unwavering gaze from earlier that had sent shivers up and down his spine. He really didn't like that look. "You should stick to murderous intent, Envy…you're better at it than sympathy and encouragement."

He shrugged and scooted closer until he was sitting beside the State Alchemist, leaning his back against the wall comfortably as he placed a companionable arm across his shoulders. "What do you say, Chibi-san? Do we have a deal?" He scrunched down and leaned his head against Ed's shoulder, grimacing as the hard metal of the auto-mail dug into his cheek uncomfortably. He debated, for a moment, switching sides and using Ed's other shoulder instead, but immediately discarded the idea as being a bad one. If he wanted to endear himself to the younger man in order to get what his wanted, he couldn't very well insult him in the process and still expect him to be cooperative.

Ed twitched his shoulder irritably, dislodging Envy from his position. "So far, you haven't given me a compelling argument in your favour, Envy." He stared down at the stone floor sightlessly for several long and drawn out moments before closing his left hand into a white-knuckled fist against his leg. Scowl still in place, he refused to look at the homunculus even though he'd returned to petting his hair. "If you promise to not hurt my brother…" He began slowly, twitching with the effort it took to not jerk away from the other man as his fingers slowly ran through his hair, brushing against his neck in the process and sending tremors racing up and down his body as gooseflesh rose in reaction to the almost gentle touch. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hmm?" Envy found himself mesmerized by the play of light on the alchemist's hair as it seemed to turn it to burnished gold. He wiggled his fingers through some tangles, a small smile playing about his lips when with a light tug the snarl came free. He chanced resting his head on Ed's shoulder again, holding his breath as he awaited the smaller man's reaction.

"If you do that…I'll…um…" Ed's mind raced as he thought of a suitable compromise that might appease the homunculus and also allow him to retain a modicum of dignity in the process. "I'll let you play with my hair." He grimaced at the thought of letting Envy get close enough for him to be able to do so. Dangerous didn't even begin to cover it. "Though it's freakin' creepin' me out." He muttered under his breath, fighting to remain still and not wrench his body away and move to a relatively safe distance…like maybe in Xenotime…or anywhere else, for that matter, just as long as it was far, far away from Central and Envy.

"As much as I like your hair, Chibi-san…" Envy straightened and smirked at the State Alchemist. "I was hoping for a bit more than just that." When Ed's eyes snapped open to stare at him in shocked disbelief he shrugged eloquently. "How about I extend that…er…protection to your little mechanic, hmm? And then you let me do whatever I want with you."

Ed's mind threatened to shut down at the suggestive gleam in the homunculus' amethyst eyes. He could only stare at him dumbly for several long moments, mouth opening and closing a few times though no sound came out. He'd forgotten about Winry in his worry over Alphonse. But, now that Envy brought her up, she returned to his thoughts with startling clarity. "Uh…" He finally managed to choke out the single sound while he forced his wide eyes to blink, though he was now paranoid that if he took his gaze off of the other man for even a second something would happen that he most assuredly wasn't prepared for at the moment…if ever. He cleared his throat and shifted away slightly. "Er…I don't know if I like her _that_ much." He winced as soon as the words were out, realizing how self-serving and petty they sounded instantly. Envy, on the other hand, seemed to think it hilarious as he fell back clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically.

**† ∞ †**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**† ∞ †**

**Author's Notes:**

_**Please refer to my Profile Page for the link to the "Response to Reviews" location. Thank you. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction**

_Full Metal Alchemist © HIROMU ARAKAWA/SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, Dentsu, CARTOON NETWORK (A Time Warner Company), ADULT SWIM, FUNimation Productions, Ltd._

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**† ∞ †**

**_Summary:_****_ Life is a series of disappointments, followed by death…and interspersed with laughably ridiculous events leading to increasingly impossible situations. Then again, there IS something worse than death, isn't there? Just ask Ed. Envy x Ed_**

**_Chapter Summary:_****_ There was no doubt that Envy was angry…the question was just how angry. When his efforts met with more pain, he tried to force his body to go limp. Maybe if he didn't fight, Envy wouldn't kill him._**

**This chapter rated: PG-13 for violence**

**† ∞ †**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**_See Chapter 1 for the detailed warnings._**

**_Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames are not._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Chiruken_**

**† ∞ †**

**-- The Pact --**

**By: Chiruken**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_ Ed's mind threatened to shut down at the suggestive gleam in the homunculus' amethyst eyes. He could only stare at him dumbly for several long moments, mouth opening and closing a few times though no sound came out. He'd forgotten about Winry in his worry over Alphonse. But, now that Envy brought her up, she returned to his thoughts with startling clarity. "Uh…" He finally managed to choke out the single sound while he forced his wide eyes to blink, though he was now paranoid that if he took his gaze off of the other man for even a second something would happen that he most assuredly wasn't prepared for at the moment…if ever. He cleared his throat and shifted away slightly. "Er…I don't know if I like her that much." He winced as soon as the words were out, realizing how self-serving and petty they sounded instantly. Envy, on the other hand, seemed to think it hilarious as he fell back clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. _**

**_Chapter 5_**

Envy slowly sat up, still chuckling as he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. "Oh, Chibi-san…" He shook his head as his voice shook with barely contained laughter. Lapsing into another fit of helpless giggles he shook his head sharply, long dark hair falling into his face. "T-too funny!"

Ed scowled and pushed himself to his feet to stand over the giggling homunculus, left hand closed into a fist at his side while his auto-mail twitched in a heroic effort to respond and do the same. "I didn't mean it that way!" He shouted, irritated by the other man's obvious amusement at his expense. When Envy's only response was more laughter, the alchemist's notorious temper got the best of him. Face red with both anger and embarrassment, eyes screwed up and lips pulled back baring his teeth, Ed kicked the homunculus sprawled at his feet, taking malicious delight in his startled and pained yelp. Turning on his heel, he stalked towards the exit, intent of escaping further humiliation.

Envy jumped to his feet, sobering instantly. "Hey!" He hurried after the smaller alchemist, scowling in displeasure when Ed didn't so much as acknowledge him. "Where do you think you're going, Chibi-san?" Again, he received no reply, further irritating the homunculus. Growling in annoyance, he reached out and grabbed the State Alchemist by his left arm, halting his progress and spinning him around to face him. "We're not done yet."

Wrenching his arm free with a pained wince, Ed glared up at Envy, silently cursing him for being taller and forcing him to tilt his head back to maintain direct eye contact. "Yes, we are." He stated firmly, chin tilted at a stubborn angle. "I'm not making any deals with you."

Envy's eyes narrowed. "I'd rethink that decision, if I were you." Though his voice remained calm enough, inwardly he was seething. He didn't like being refused…for anything. He'd been more than patient with the smaller man, but never really known for having an over abundance of such he was now willing to show that he was willing to resort to violence to get his way.

Without warning, Ed found himself slammed into the unforgiving stone wall with jarring force that left his vision swimming and his skull aching and throbbing. Gritting his teeth, he struggled futilely against the homunculus' superior strength, valiantly battling down the rising panic that threatened to engulf him. It was painfully obvious that Envy wasn't about to take no for an answer. His left shoulder pulsated with agony as the other man tightened his vise-like grip, fingers digging into the flesh beneath Ed's coat hard enough to leave bruises. Increasing his struggles, Ed thrashed and kicked wildly at the taller man, feeling a flash of fleeting triumph when his left foot connected solidly with Envy's shin. "Let go!" Shoving against the momentarily stunned homunculus, he made a mad dash for the exit.

Recovering quickly from the sudden pain in his leg, Envy let out a low, frustrated snarl of rage. Hands closing into tight fists at his sides, he shook with the force of his wrathful anger before he launched himself forward, easily overtaking the fleeing alchemist. Gathering his strength in his legs, he pounced, tackling the smaller man to the ground and pinning him flat against the stone floor on his stomach. Placing his knee against the small of his back, he rested part of his weight on it as he leaned forward, fingers of his left hand encircling Ed's wrist and holding his arm still with bone crushing force. Tangling his other hand into the long blond hair coming loose from its braid, Envy pulled his head back. "Not very smart, Edward." He whispered, low and dangerous, near his ear, voice shaking with barely contained fury.

Wincing at the pain assaulting his abused body, Ed shuddered at the feel of Envy's breath against the side of his neck stirring tendrils of hair and tickling him. He realized, belatedly, that he'd made the wrong choice in attempting to first fight off the stronger homunculus and then running when that didn't work. Clearing his throat with some difficulty, he tried to turn his head to see the other man's expression in order to gauge the level of his anger. There was no doubt that Envy was angry…the question was just how angry. When his efforts met with more pain, he tried to force his body to go limp. Maybe if he didn't fight, Envy wouldn't kill him.

**† ∞ †**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**† ∞ †**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Please see my Profile page for details regarding Responses to Reviewers._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction**

_Full Metal Alchemist © HIROMU ARAKAWA/SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, Dentsu, CARTOON NETWORK (A Time Warner Company), ADULT SWIM, FUNimation Productions, Ltd._

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**† ∞ †**

**_Summary:_****_ Life is a series of disappointments, followed by death…and interspersed with laughably ridiculous events leading to increasingly impossible situations. Then again, there IS something worse than death, isn't there? Just ask Ed. Envy x Ed_**

**_Chapter Summary:_****_ "Promise not to hurt anyone I know…" He began slowly and carefully. "And you can do whatever you want."_**

**This chapter rated: Strong PG-13 for mild sexual themes**

**† ∞ †**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**_See Chapter 1 for the detailed warnings._**

**_Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames are not._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Chiruken_**

**† ∞ †**

**-- The Pact --**

**By: Chiruken**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_ Wincing at the pain assaulting his abused body, Ed shuddered at the feel of Envy's breath against the side of his neck stirring tendrils of hair and tickling him. He realized, belatedly, that he'd made the wrong choice in attempting to first fight off the stronger homunculus and then running when that didn't work. Clearing his throat with some difficulty, he tried to turn his head to see the other man's expression in order to gauge the level of his anger. There was no doubt that Envy was angry…the question was just how angry. When his efforts met with more pain, he tried to force his body to go limp. Maybe if he didn't fight, Envy wouldn't kill him._**

**_Chapter 6_**

"I've been patient with you, Edward." Envy fought to reign in his temper before he did something regrettably permanent to the undersized alchemist pinned beneath his weight. "Very patient." He closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth when Ed released a pained whimper, forcing the fingers of his left hand to loosen around his wrist before he crushed the delicate bones in the appendage.

Ed squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth in an effort to not whimper pathetically like a wounded puppy. There was, he decided, nothing more humiliating than being a so-called dog of the military reduced to a wretchedly helpless puppy with milk teeth. He couldn't help but think that he should've agreed to the supposed negotiations Envy had been presenting him with, if only just long enough to formulate a plan of escape and implement it. It was with a sinking feeling that he realized that he was, in a word, screwed. And he really had no one else to blame but himself.

Envy shifted his weight off the knee planted in the small of the state alchemist's back, straddling his prone form instead. "I was serious, too, you know." He continued, slowly disentangling his fingers from the long blond locks twisted around the digits. "I really did intend to keep my end of the bargain." He smoothed his palm over the back of Ed's head in an almost gentle and soothing manner. "But…" His hand closed into a fist again within the golden strands and pulled with brutal force. "You just had to go and piss me off."

Ed winced at the painful tugging against his scalp. "How…" He began, only to have his words cut off with a yelp when the homunculus pushed his head down into the floor. He blinked away the stars forming in his vision, thankful that Envy hadn't used enough force to cause serious injuries. He'd have bruises and abrasions from the rough stone, he knew, but at least his nose wasn't broken. "How was I supposed to know you were telling the truth?" He mumbled into the coarse ground, resisting the urge to spit out the grit that entered his mouth with the movement of his lips.

"It's called trust, Chibi-san." Envy slowly released the smaller man, first disentangling his fingers from his hair again, then the wrist he was gripping. Cautiously, he moved to the side, taking his weight from the other man's back to crouch beside him. "It's something you're seriously lacking in, obviously." He ran his hands through his dark hair, pushing it out of his face as Ed slowly shifted onto his back to stare up at the ceiling before shifting his golden gaze to him. "How can someone so young end up so jaded?" He asked softly, resisting the urge to reach out and smooth his fingers over the alchemist's messy hair.

He turned his face away from the homunculus and stared sightlessly up at the shadowed ceiling. Envy's mood swings were disturbing, to say the least. The murderous rage was no longer present in his expression and his voice had lost its hard edge, becoming almost gentle and soothing again. Silently, he took stock of his situation, mentally tallying up the injuries incurred during the course of the evening. It seemed that his auto-mail had received the brunt of the damage, leaving the rest of his body only bruised and aching. Surprisingly, the homunculus had exercised a certain amount of restraint, despite everything. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep calming breath. "All right…" He began slowly, choosing his words carefully in hopes of avoiding sending Envy into another fit of temper. "I'm willing to listen." He ignored the other man's derisive snort and closed his left hand into a fist at his side. "What, exactly, is it that you want?" He thought he knew…in fact he was fairly certain he knew what it was the homunculus wanted from him…but he needed clarification to avoid future misunderstanding.

Envy leaned over the prone alchemist, peering intently into his flushed features before lowering his head. Pausing for a moment, he awaited a reaction from the smaller man as his breath lightly fanned across his increasingly flushed face. When Ed's eyes remained closed and his body held rigidly still, Envy closed in and lightly brushed lips against the state alchemist's, startling a gasp from him. Lips curved upwards into a satisfied smirk, he repeated the gesture again, lingering a little longer the second time around. "You're so perfect…beautiful, talented, a veritable genius…" He whispered, shifting his attention to the tanned neck and leaving gentle, teasing nibbles along a path to his ear. "And I want that…all of it…" He nipped at the smaller man's earlobe, soothing the small hurt with his tongue after. "But I can't have it, now can I?" He thrust his hands into Ed's hair, tilting his face up to capture his lips again in teasingly soft caresses. "I can't help wanting, though…it's in my nature to be envious of others." He pressed his forehead against Ed's and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "Even if I can't be you…" Envy lightly cupped the smaller man's face and brushed his lips against his for a final time before pulling away. "I can still have you."

Ed shivered, resisting the urge to press his fingers to his tingling lips. It had been his first kiss…and nothing at all what he'd expected from the homunculus. He'd expected Envy's temperament to be reflected in the kiss…violence, impatience, coldness and anger. But instead, there had been tenderness, warmth, and a sweetness to it that left him almost craving more of the caress. Slowly, his eyes opened. "Promise not to hurt anyone I know…" He began slowly and carefully. "And you can do whatever you want."

**† ∞ †**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**† ∞ †**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Please see my Profile page for details regarding Responses to Reviewers._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction**

_Full Metal Alchemist © HIROMU ARAKAWA/SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, Dentsu, CARTOON NETWORK (A Time Warner Company), ADULT SWIM, FUNimation Productions, Ltd._

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._****

****

**† ∞ †**

**_Summary:_****_ Life is a series of disappointments, followed by death…and interspersed with laughably ridiculous events leading to increasingly impossible situations. Then again, there IS something worse than death, isn't there? Just ask Ed. Envy x Ed_**

****

**_Chapter Summary:_****_ He could sense that the smaller man's resolve was swaying in his favour. He'd been correct in his assumption that patience and seeming understanding would convince the undersized state alchemist in the end._** ****

****

**This chapter rated: PG-13 for gender bending & sexual innuendo**

****

**† ∞ †**

****

**_WARNINGS:_**

****

**_See Chapter 1 for the detailed warnings._**

****

**_Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames are not._**

****

****

**_Thank you for reading._**

****

**_Chiruken_**

**† ∞ †**

**-- The Pact --**

**By: Chiruken**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

****

**_ Ed shivered, resisting the urge to press his fingers to his tingling lips. It had been his first kiss…and nothing at all what he'd expected from the homunculus. He'd expected Envy's temperament to be reflected in the kiss…violence, impatience, coldness and anger. But instead, there had been tenderness, warmth, and a sweetness to it that left him almost craving more of the caress. Slowly, his eyes opened. "Promise not to hurt anyone I know…" He began slowly and carefully. "And you can do whatever you want."_**

****

**_Chapter 7_**

A slow smile spread across the homunculus' features as he shifted to his knees and leaned over the smaller man, reaching out to grasp his chin and tilting his face towards him. "Chibi-san…" He lowered his head until their lips were almost touching. "I accept your terms on one condition…" He paused, more for effect than anything else, amethyst gaze intent on Ed's wide golden eyes.

As the pause lengthened uncomfortably, Ed tried to shift away only to be stopped when Envy's fingers tightened against his jaw. "What kind of condition?" He was almost afraid to ask, but the other man obviously wasn't going to continue without some kind of input from him. He could feel a blush spreading up his neck and into his face as their lips brushed lightly again with the movement from speaking.

As his smile slowly dissolved, Envy sat back on his heels and regarded the smaller man solemnly. "You come to me willingly…not like some martyr to his execution." This was one point he wasn't willing to negotiate on. He knew the alchemist wasn't indifferent to his advances…the blush currently spreading across his face testified to this…whether the undersized state alchemist was willing to admit it or not. As much as he enjoyed pitting his skills against Ed's, he wanted more than just one sparring match after another between them. He just wasn't certain how far he wanted to take things. He shrugged inwardly, deciding he could make adjustments as time wore on and they established what each found acceptable or objectionable, whichever the case may be.

Ed swallowed with some difficulty. He wasn't at all certain if he could meet with this latest…and hopefully final…demand being presented to him. He was almost afraid to admit as much, fearing the possible reaction from the temperamental homunculus. Slowly sitting up, he turned his face away from the intent scrutiny of the other man for a moment as he waged an inner battle over whether he should be truthful about his current mixed feelings or not. Finally heaving a heavy sigh, he turned back to face the other man. "Envy…" He began slowly, taking great care in choosing his next words lest they become his last. "I don't know if I can promise that."

Envy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why not?" He thought it a fairly simple request. It wasn't as if he was asking the impossible, at least in his mind it didn't seem that way. All he wanted was for Ed to be a willing participant in whatever activities they chose to pursue. Despite the image he'd cultivated over the centuries of his existence, Envy wasn't a fool. He knew better than to rush the younger man into intimacy straight off. He'd have to build him up to it, set his mind at ease…after all, if Ed didn't trust him, he wouldn't relax, and if he didn't relax, the entire arrangement would become an unmitigated disaster. The last thing he needed was for the other homunculi to suspect that he was fraternizing with the enemy…which, he reflected with a scowl, was exactly what he was proposing to do…not that he particularly cared one way or another what they thought. No, that part didn't bother him one bit. What _did_ bother him, however, was the possibility of Dante discovering his activities and the inevitable punishment that would follow such a discovery. He didn't want to think about what she would do to him if she even suspected he was involved with Edward Elric in any way that didn't entail forcing him to create the thrice damned Philosopher's Stone for her. Of course, such thoughts were rather out of place given the current circumstances and he pushed them to the back of his mind for the time being and focused once again on the smaller man as he awaited his response.

Ed felt a flush of embarrassment rise into his cheeks. He wasn't certain how to put his feelings into words that wouldn't further antagonize the other man. Finally, he shrugged and decided it was often better to go with the direct approach. At least that way there wouldn't be misunderstandings later because he'd been too self-conscious to just come out and voice his concerns. "Well…" He began slowly, willing the heat to leave his face as he met Envy's narrowed amethyst stare directly. "For starters…I don't think I like guys in _that_ way." He cleared his throat and shrugged again.

Envy brightened immediately. "Is that all?" He waved a hand dismissively. "That's no problem, Chibi-san." He smirked as he concentrated and felt the familiar tingling sensation crawl over his body as he shifted forms. Grinning, he reached down and cupped his now ample chest. "See?"

Ed's jaw dropped for a moment as his wide eyes were drawn to the displayed assets Envy was currently bouncing in his general direction. "I still know you're a guy, Envy." He shook his head and tore his gaze away with more difficulty than he thought possible. It wasn't that he wasn't curious…far from it…he just felt odd in ogling Envy's altered body, especially knowing that the homunculus was, in fact, male. Or at least, he thought he was. He lifted his hand and rubbed circles against his temple. He had to stop thinking like that, he realized. It was giving him a headache.

"I can be whatever you want, Chibi-san." Envy shifted forward, gently cupping the younger alchemist's face and holding his gaze steadily. "I can be whoever you want." He whispered softly, brushing his lips over Ed's lightly as he reached down and grasped his left hand, pulling it up to place against the curve of his breast.

Ed jerked back and shook his head sharply. "That's completely beside the point! Hell, I haven't even looked at _girls_ that way!" He drew in a calming breath and shook his head again. "Besides, it's disturbing to see you with…with…" He gestured helplessly towards Envy's chest with his left hand. "With those." He grimaced and dropped his hand to close into a fist against his thigh.

"They're called breasts." He supplied helpfully with a smirk.

"I know that!" Ed shouted, face turning an impossible shade of red. "Just get rid of them already!" It occurred to him that Envy was taking unholy delight in his embarrassment, which, in turn, infuriated him. "It isn't enough that you're propositioning me, is it?" He grumbled, turning his head away to glare at the wall. If his auto-mail arm had been working properly, he would have crossed his arms over his chest and completed the image of affronted angry pride properly.

Envy returned to his preferred form with a shrug. "You get uptight over the strangest things, Chibi-san." He had to admit…even if it was only to himself…that he enjoyed seeing the smaller man flustered. It was just icing on the cake knowing that he was the cause. He crept up behind the young alchemist and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Pressing his cheek against Ed's, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the brief moment of closeness. Placing his hands flat against the other man's chest, he rubbed his palms against him in soothing circles. He turned his head and pressed his lips against the flushed cheek in a tender caress. "I'm not asking you to sign over your soul, Ed." His lips curved upwards into a smirk when he felt the state alchemist's heart beat a wild staccato beneath his palm. "I'm not even asking you to trust me…"

"As if that would ever happen." Ed muttered under his breath, trying almost desperately to not show how much he was enjoying the way the homunculus' hands were moving over his chest. He'd be damned if he'd admit that it actually felt good.

"All I want is the chance to relax and enjoy your company." He continued as if Ed had never spoken. "Well, maybe a bit more than that…but that can come later, hmm?" He could sense that the smaller man's resolve was swaying in his favour. He'd been correct in his assumption that patience and seeming understanding would convince the undersized state alchemist in the end. Of course, Edward hadn't agreed to anything yet, but that was a minor detail in Envy's mind. It was all a matter of time, of which he had plenty. After all, he wasn't exactly limited by human concepts of time, now was he?

**† ∞ †**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**† ∞ †**

**_Author's Notes:_**

****

**_Please see my Profile page for details regarding Responses to Reviewers._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction**

_Full Metal Alchemist © HIROMU ARAKAWA/SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, Dentsu, CARTOON NETWORK (A Time Warner Company), ADULT SWIM, FUNimation Productions, Ltd._

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**† ∞ †**

**_Summary:_****_ Life is a series of disappointments, followed by death…and interspersed with laughably ridiculous events leading to increasingly impossible situations. Then again, there IS something worse than death, isn't there? Just ask Ed. Envy x Ed_**

**_Chapter Summary:_****_ "I'm still a heartless bastard." Shoving the state alchemist away from himself, he threw his head back and planted one fist against his hip while running the fingers of the other through his hair. "As long as you remember that, Edward, you have nothing to worry about."_**

**This chapter rated: PG for slight sexual innuendo**

**† ∞ †**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**_See Chapter 1 for the detailed warnings._**

**_Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames are not._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Chiruken_**

**† ∞ †**

**-- The Pact --**

**By: Chiruken**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_ "All I want is the chance to relax and enjoy your company." He continued as if Ed had never spoken. "Well, maybe a bit more than that…but that can come later, hmm?" He could sense that the smaller man's resolve was swaying in his favour. He'd been correct in his assumption that patience and seeming understanding would convince the undersized state alchemist in the end. Of course, Edward hadn't agreed to anything yet, but that was a minor detail in Envy's mind. It was all a matter of time, of which he had plenty. After all, he wasn't exactly limited by human concepts of time, now was he?_**

**_Chapter 8_**

Ed sighed inwardly. There was no way he was going to believe the load of bull Envy was trying to deliver to him. He wasn't stupid. He knew the homunculus had more on his mind than merely spending so-called quality time together. However, he wasn't about to argue the point either. If it guaranteed the safety of those he cared about, he was willing to agree to almost anything the other man proposed. What had him worried, though, was his ability to act convincingly willing like Envy wanted. He could admit, in the privacy of his own mind, that Envy's touch was far from repulsive. In fact, if he were to be completely honest with himself…and he believed whole-heartedly in never lying to himself…he found it to be almost enjoyable. The main problem, however, was that he couldn't quite get over the fact that he knew who happened to be attached to the hands currently moving over his body in slow caresses. No matter what, Ed couldn't forget that Envy was his enemy and could kill him at any given moment…would, in fact, probably enjoy doing so.

There was one detail that was bothering Ed more than anything else that had occurred during the course of what was proving to be a rather long night. Gritting his teeth, he forced his body to lean back against the homunculus' solid form behind him. "Why me?" He asked softly, closing his eyes and concentrating on not cringing when he felt Envy's lips moving against the side of his neck in teasingly light kisses. Though the homunculus' touch was far from revolting, the entire idea that he was experiencing pleasure from someone who was, by his own admission on more than one occasion, his sworn enemy was more than a little disturbing and embarrassing. "Why do this when we both know you hate me?" His eyes narrowed as his muscles tensed. "Is that why you're doing this?"

Envy paused and tilted his head to the side to regard the smaller man from narrowed amethyst eyes. "Don't ask stupid questions, Chibi-san." He didn't like the direction the conversation was now going. He wasn't ready to admit to Edward that he didn't truly hate him, but rather the man he eerily resembled. Of course, that really wasn't why he was going to so much trouble to persuade the young alchemist to agree to his propositions. If he were to be honest, he'd have to admit that he truly didn't know why. There was just something about the state alchemist that drew him, enticed him, made him crave more to their relationship than what already existed. "It doesn't really matter…does it?" He turned his back and stared at the crumbling wall across from him and, through the gaps, at the lightening sky beyond. His eyes traced the streaks of early pre-dawn light spreading across the dark sky, the tiny pinpricks of starlight slowly winking out one by one as they lost the battle for dominance. Slowly he pulled his knees tight against his chest. "You should go." Turning his head, he rested his cheek against his upraised knees and stared sightlessly off to the side.

Ed had the strangest feeling that somehow he'd hurt the homunculus' feelings, though he wasn't entirely certain how he'd managed to do it. It gave him an odd feeling. Thinking over his options, he shook his head slowly. Taking into consideration the events that had transpired over the course of the night, he decided that this was an opportune moment to make the effort to keep up with his end of the bargain. He couldn't quite shake the disturbing thought that he'd managed to somehow get into something that was way over his head. Shifting around until he was kneeling behind the other man he hesitated only a moment, face screwing up into a grimace of distaste before with a heavy sigh he wrapped his left arm around him, feeling his body tense briefly before relaxing back against him. Slowly he lowered his head to rest against Envy's shoulder. "How are we going to do this?"

Envy closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the smaller man's chest. "Hmm?" He murmured noncommittally, releasing his knees to reach back with one arm. Though it was an awkward angle, he still managed to draw Edward a little closer. He was feeling rather melancholy now that the negotiations had been completed. He couldn't help but feel that something in their arrangement was off, though he couldn't quite say what it was that gave him that sensation.

The thought of his younger brother learning about the proposed change to his relationship with Envy left him feeling cold inside. He really didn't want Alphonse to know how far and fast he was sinking in order to protect him. "I don't want Al to know." Ed stated simply, allowing his body to relax a bit more. He decided that as long as Envy was being like this, the situation wouldn't be too bad. Actually, he had to admit that he could almost enjoy holding the homunculus like this. There was something that could almost be described as comforting in the reaction he was experiencing while holding the older man. It was an odd feeling, considering just who it was he was currently cuddling with.

Tilting his head back, Envy slowly opened his eyes to stare at the younger man steadily. Several rejoinders ran through his mind, only to be discarded almost immediately. As much as he took pleasure in provoking the undersized state alchemist into anger, he really was enjoying his current position. Probably more than he was willing to admit to at the moment. His lips twitched as he fought to hold in the teasing remarks he was just itching to voice. Finally, he allowed a slight smirk to grace his lips. "I can see up your nose, Chibi-san." Almost as soon as the words left his lips he wanted to take them back. Ed's reaction was, of course, predictable and Envy found himself sprawled on the floor, his head bouncing painfully off the uneven stones. Wincing, he rolled to his side, clutching his skull with a low moan. "Ow."

Ed stood over the homunculus' curled form, shaking with his growing anger. "Can't you, just for once, be serious?" He resisted the urge to lash out and kick him. It was a monumental effort, but he did manage to refrain from repeating his earlier mistake. Envy wasn't one to take physical abuse without retaliating like for like, as had happened just a short time earlier. Ed knew that he'd been lucky thus far, that Envy had been holding back and not attacking with his full strength. If he had been…Ed didn't like the odds that were set against his survival if the homunculus were to be angered beyond his dubious control.

"Fine, fine…" Envy's voice was muffled by his arms currently covering his face as he continued to hold his head, though the pain had already receded thanks, in large part, to his body's natural healing abilities. Rolling to his knees, he finally released his head to plant his hands flat against the floor. Shaking his head slightly, he slowly looked up, peering through the fall of his hair at the bristling alchemist standing over him. "You want serious." He muttered before standing in one fluid motion. Slowly he began advancing on the smaller man, smirking at the way his golden eyes widened in growing alarm. "Here's the deal, Chibi-san." His hand darted out and fisted in the front of Ed's coat, yanking him forward and off balance. He lowered his head until their noses were nearly touching. "You keep your mouth shut…" He reached up with his free hand and traced his fingers against the younger man's lips gently, a gesture completely at odds with the hardness reflected in his narrowed amethyst eyes and the steel edge to his voice. "And I'll do the same."

Ed couldn't help but think he'd definitely gotten into something that was way over his head. Envy's unpredictable mood swings aside, he was still extremely dangerous. And yet… Ed tilted his head back a little, breaking the light contact between the homunculus' strangely tender touch against his lips. Drawing in a shuddering breath, he reached up and tried to pry Envy's grip from his coat without much success. There was something in the other man's expression that suggested that maybe…just maybe…he had just as much to lose as Ed did from exposure. "All right." He began slowly. Taking the initiative, he abandoned his attempts to gain release and instead placed his palm flat against Envy's chest, ignoring the way his hand shook a little. "I can do that." He was rather surprised to discover that contrary to what he'd previously believed, Envy was actually warm. Lowering his gaze, he stared at the other man's chest for a moment before moving his hand up to the left side, over where, if he were human, his heart would be. This time, he couldn't hide his shock. His gaze flew back to the amethyst eyes still staring down at him. He couldn't quite form the words to express his surprise.

One eyebrow rose as he stared down into Ed's wide, golden eyes. "What"?" When the smaller man continued to stare at him, lips parted but no sound emerging, Envy became impatient. Scowling, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Ed's wrist, pulling his hand away while stepping back. "What's that look for?" He demanded irritably.

Ed tore his eyes away from the homunculus' mesmerizing gaze and shook his head slightly. "You…" He began slowly, eyes focusing on Envy's long fingers curved around his wrist for a moment. "You have a heartbeat." He finally finished in a rush, debating on whether he should pull his arm from the other mans' grasp or stay as still as he could.

It was Envy's turn to be surprised. "Well, yeah…of course I do." Slowly loosening his grip on the slender wrist he still held, he trailed his fingers lightly over the warm flesh until placing his palm flat against Ed's. He studied the way their hands fit together for a moment, noting the difference in size and shape. Ed's hand was broader across, his fingers strong and blunt. Envy's, on the other hand, was slender and almost delicate, the fingers long and tapered. Tearing his gaze away from their hands he met Ed's stare directly again. "What did you expect?" When the smaller alchemist merely shook his head, a faint blush rising into his cheeks as he looked away Envy sighed. "You thought that 'cause I'm a homunculus I wouldn't have a heart?" The increasing colour rising into his cheeks was answer enough. Chuckling under his breath Envy wrapped his free arm around the younger man and hugged him. "Well, now you know. I do have a physical heart." Rubbing his cheek against the top of the messy crown of blonde hair he closed his eyes with a grin. "But make no mistake, Chibi-san…it makes no difference."

Ed rested his cheek against the taller man's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating beneath his ear. "What doesn't?" He finally asked when the pause lasted long enough to signify that Envy was clearly waiting for a response from him before continuing.

"I'm still a heartless bastard." Shoving the state alchemist away from himself, he threw his head back and planted one fist against his hip while running the fingers of the other through his hair. "As long as you remember that, Edward, you have nothing to worry about." When the smaller man merely stared at him incomprehensively, he sighed and rested his fingertips against his temple while shaking his head slowly with an expression of affected disappointment. "I'm not the only homunculus, Chibi-san." He began with exaggerated patience, as if he were speaking to a child. "There are six others like me." His fingers stilled against his temple as he leveled a direct and intent look at the alchemist currently watching him with an almost comical mixture of irritation, surprise, and confusion. "We all have physical hearts…" He dropped his hand and folded his arms across his chest. "But don't believe for a second that there are any merciful feelings in any of us." He nodded slowly as dawning understanding spread across Ed's features. "As long as you remember this…you should be able to manage to stay alive."

**† ∞ †**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**† ∞ †**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Please see my Profile page for details regarding Responses to Reviewers._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction**

_Full Metal Alchemist © HIROMU ARAKAWA/SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, Dentsu, CARTOON NETWORK (A Time Warner Company), ADULT SWIM, FUNimation Productions, Ltd._

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**† ∞ †**

**_Summary:_****_ Life is a series of disappointments, followed by death…and interspersed with laughably ridiculous events leading to increasingly impossible situations. Then again, there IS something worse than death, isn't there? Just ask Ed. Envy x Ed_**

**_Chapter Summary:_****_ When he was certain the other man was gone, Ed allowed his body to slowly sink to the floor. He still couldn't quite believe the colonel had believed him. Even to his own ears, the lies had sounded pathetic and obvious. Sighing, he shook his head slowly. Though he was almost certain the story of his supposed sexual experimentation would be floating around Central's military headquarters within the hour, he decided it was much better than the actual truth._**

**This chapter rated: M for descriptions of BDSM (just to be on the safe side)**

**† ∞ †**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**_See Chapter 1 for the detailed warnings._**

**_Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames are not._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Chiruken_**

**† ∞ †**

**-- The Pact --**

**By: Chiruken**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_ "I'm still a heartless bastard." Shoving the state alchemist away from himself, he threw his head back and planted one fist against his hip while running the fingers of the other through his hair. "As long as you remember that, Edward, you have nothing to worry about." When the smaller man merely stared at him incomprehensively, he sighed and rested his fingertips against his temple while shaking his head slowly with an expression of affected disappointment. "I'm not the only homunculus, Chibi-san." He began with exaggerated patience, as if he were speaking to a child. "There are six others like me." His fingers stilled against his temple as he leveled a direct and intent look at the alchemist currently watching him with an almost comical mixture of irritation, surprise, and confusion. "We all have physical hearts…" He dropped his hand and folded his arms across his chest. "But don't believe for a second that there are any merciful feelings in any of us." He nodded slowly as dawning understanding spread across Ed's features. "As long as you remember this…you should be able to manage to stay alive."_**

**_Chapter 9_**

Steam billowed out and around him as he stood beneath the steady stream of water flowing down over his head, plastering his hair against his cheeks and neck. Sighing heavily, Ed placed his left hand against the wet wall of the shower and bowed his head, eyes squeezed shut tight. He'd been hard pressed to answer his younger brother's demands as to where he'd been for more than half the night. He hated lying to Alphonse, but all things considered, the truth would've been a whole lot worse to deal with. He knew Al had suspected he wasn't being completely honest, but thankfully he hadn't pressed the issue. He didn't know what he would've done if his brother would've continued the interrogation.

Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced down at his nearly useless right arm. Grimacing, he knew he'd have to return to Rizenbul to have it repaired. He just wasn't certain how he was going to explain to Al why he couldn't accompany him this time. Truthfully, he felt odd about leaving the younger Elric brother behind since he never traveled without the constant companionship of the comforting presence of the armored body beside him. Shaking his head slowly, he reached down and twisted the taps, stopping the flow of water reluctantly. He'd have to face Alphonse sooner or later, and from past experience, it was much better to get the confrontation over with as soon as possible. However he disliked the idea of leaving Al in Central, it was unavoidable. He had no idea when Envy might show up and he really didn't want to have to contend with making up excuses for absences that his brother couldn't help but notice.

Stepping out of the shower stall, he reached blindly for the fluffy white towel he'd left folded neatly on the rickety wooden chair behind the door. When the towel was suddenly thrust into his hands, his eyes snapped open and he craned his neck to focus his startled gaze on the last person he expected to see. Yelping in embarrassment, he jerked the towel close to himself in a belated attempt at preserving his modesty. "What the hell are you doing here!"

Colonel Roy Mustang smirked down at the younger man, dark eyes revealing nothing of his thoughts as he took in the dripping state alchemist's furious expression. "Full Metal." He greeted coolly before leaning back against the door. "It has been brought to my attention that you have been taking unnecessary risks to your health."

Ed paused in the act of wrapping the towel around his slender waist to glare up at his commanding officer. "What?" His eyes narrowed as he ran through the mental checklist consisting of his recent activities, immediately discarding the possibility that somehow, someway, the Flame Alchemist had discovered what had transpired between himself and Envy the previous night. Decided that the possibility was highly unlikely, he shrugged and turned away to secure the edge of the towel in place to prevent the material from slipping off while he moved around. "If you're talking about the chili dog with double jalapeno peppers I had yesterday for lunch, my eating habits are none of your business."

A look of distaste crossed the older man's features. "As disgusting and unhealthy as that sounds, no, that isn't why I'm here." He gestured almost casually towards the limp auto-mail limb hanging at the younger alchemist's side. "Care to explain that?"

Scowling, Ed reached up one-handed and wrung the excess water out of his long, blond hair. Taking his time in reaching for the brush he'd set on the edge of the sink, he refused to meet the other man's steady and penetrating gaze. Finally, after several long, tense moments, he cleared his throat and returned his gaze to the taller man. "No." He answered simply and slowly began working the brush through the tangles in his hair.

One eyebrow rose in uncontained surprise. "I beg your pardon?" Mustang wasn't certain what surprised him more…the fact that Ed was openly defying his authority or that he was remaining so calm. This behaviour certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting. It had become almost comfortingly familiar for the younger man to fly into a rage at the least of provocations and as such, the Flame Alchemist had expected him to react in just that manner at having his personal life examined by his commanding officer. When the smaller man remained silent, Roy stepped forward and drew himself up to his full height. "As your commanding officer, I expect an answer."

His fingers tightened around the handle of the brush until his knuckles turned white. Golden eyes narrowing, he gritted his teeth as he fought the impulse to do something foolhardy and drastic, such as shove the brush as far as he could up the other man's nose. "As my commanding officer, my personal life is none of your damn business." He paused, lips pressed into a thin line. "_Colonel_." He added with as much disdain as he could muster.

Expression tightening with growing impatience, the colonel took a half step closer to the smaller man. "If one of my subordinates is suspected of being involved in activities that may endanger his own life and those of his fellow officers, then yes, by God, it _is_ my business."

Mouth opening for a quick retort, Ed paused for a moment. Technically, he could honestly say that he wasn't endangering anyone's life, not his, and not anyone else's. He considered, for a moment, informing the other man of this fact before discarding the idea entirely. If he told the colonel that much, he was certain to demand details and, quite possibly, proof. However, if he didn't say something, the other man was bound to hound him until he did get the answers he was seeking. Sighing in resignation, he decided that he'd have to tell at least part of the truth. He winced inwardly, knowing he was going to have to embellish on the facts quite a bit in order to satisfy his commanding officer's curiosity and later endure the teasing he was certain would follow. "I still say it isn't any of your business…" He began slowly with a scowl, feeling the heat begin to rise into his face as he contemplated just what it was he was about to say to the other man. Clearing his throat he tossed the brush to the side, not caring that it thudded against the wall and clattered to the floor.

Mustang allowed his eyebrow to rise once again as he took in the sight of the undersized alchemist blushing. He leaned back against the door again and folded his arms across his chest. "Let me be the judge of that, Full Metal."

Thinking quickly, he remembered a few conversations he'd overheard during his travels as well as some books he'd managed to get his hands on that he was certain would've made even his commanding officer blush. Mind working at a rapid pace, he pieced together what he hoped would be a plausible story. "I still maintain that this really isn't any of your business…and if you even breathe a word of it to anyone else, I'll hunt you down and transmute your clothes into horse hair." He sent a withering glare in the older man's direction before fixing his gaze on the floor, fighting to hold back the blush he knew was flooding into his face. "I was with someone last night."

"Is that so." The Flame Alchemist studied the younger man's tense features and smirked at the increasing colour rising into his cheeks. "And just who would this have been?"

Raising his head just long enough to cast another scowl in his direction, Ed closed his left hand into a fist. "That really isn't any of your business." He retorted hotly. Clearing his throat, he dropped his gaze again. "Any way…" He began slowly, nervously shifting from one foot to another. "Things got a little…er…carried away, I guess you could say." Peeking up at the colonel from beneath his thick bangs, Ed groaned inwardly. He was going to have to go into details, it seemed, and seeing as how the older man's eyes remained narrowed suspiciously he'd best make it quick before he lost his nerve. "Everything was going just fine until one of the screws let go and the whole thing came crashing down." He gestured towards his right arm. "That's how this happened."

"What, exactly, was going well and what, precisely, came crashing down?" Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously on the younger man, the colonel studied his body language and concluded that either his subordinate was lying to him…a very likely possibility…or he was extremely embarrassed about whatever had happened the previous night.

Clearing his throat, he plunged forward and prayed he had the detail correct. "The bolts in the mounting kit were obviously defective. There's no other reason why the screws would've come loose like that." Shifting uncomfortable from one foot to another, he chanced another look at the other man, noting that a look of confusion had replaced the earlier suspicion. "It was supposed to be completely safe, you know." He added quickly lowering his gaze again to the floor, finding it extremely difficult to maintain a straight face while fabricating the scenario.

He was almost afraid to ask now, but morbid curiosity won over common sense. "What was supposed to be safe?"

"The Ceiling-Mounted Sling." He shrugged and bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep a straight face as he elaborated on the story he was concocting. "Like I said, everything was going well, but then the damned screws came loose, dumping me and the contraption to the floor. Talk about a mood killer." He cleared his throat again and shook his head. "It's just lucky for…er…" He paused for a moment, at a loss as to what name he should supply, if any. "Well, it's just lucky that I landed on the floor. My…er…friend…" He coughed and felt the heat in his face increase. "Would've been hurt pretty bad otherwise."

"Friend." He repeated slowly, realizing belatedly just what, exactly, the younger man had been referring to all along. "I…see…" He studied Ed for a long moment before finally pushing away from the door. "Just how long has this been going on?"

"Um…" He did some quick calculations and decided that partial honesty was in order or Mustang would never believe his story. "First time." He supplied with a grimace.

"Why on God's green earth would you choose BDSM for your first sexual experience, Full Metal!" To say he was shocked wouldn't even begin to cover it. Not only did he honestly believe Edward Elric to be completely uninterested in sex of any kind, but he found himself still looking upon the younger man as the child he'd been when they'd first met.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time!" He glared at the older man. "I told you…it isn't any of your business. And so help me…if this conversation goes any further than between the two of us, I'm going to…"

The colonel waved a hand dismissively. "I highly doubt your sex life is of any interest to anyone." He shook his head slowly. "A word to the wise, Edward…" He stepped forward and clapped a hand to the shorter man's shoulder. "Safe sex doesn't necessarily refer to merely using contraceptives and protection against disease." When Ed lifted confused, golden eyes to his own, he allowed a small smile to curve his lips upwards. "Further…ahh…experimentation should be conducted under safe conditions. Do yourself a favour and allow yourself to experience sex under normal conditions first before moving on to the…er…more imaginative scenarios. I'm certain your lover will understand…considering everything." With that said, Mustang turned on his heel and retreated as fast as dignity would allow, silently cursing the younger Elric brother for panicking and dragging him out of his office for this conversation. Though he'd been concerned for his youngest subordinate's physical and mental development in the past, he really hadn't wanted to find out that he truly was a normal, healthy young man in such a manner. He suppressed a shudder at the mental image of the scenario just described him as it ran through his mind. No, he certainly hadn't wanted to know quite that much about Edward Elric.

When he was certain the other man was gone, Ed allowed his body to slowly sink to the floor. He still couldn't quite believe the colonel had believed him. Even to his own ears, the lies had sounded pathetic and obvious. Sighing, he shook his head slowly. Though he was almost certain the story of his supposed sexual experimentation would be floating around Central's military headquarters within the hour, he decided it was much better than the actual truth. He'd rather put up with the humiliation of being teased relentlessly about his first time ending in such disaster than dealing with the reactions sure to come if he'd told Mustang that he'd agreed to be Envy's lover the previous night. Grimacing, he slowly and awkwardly picked himself up from the floor and reached for his clothes, suddenly feeling more than a little uncomfortable with being naked…especially considering the turn his thoughts had just taken.

**† ∞ †**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**† ∞ †**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Tons of apologies for the late update._**

**_My mother is still in the hospital and at the moment we're uncertain as to when she'll be released. I took one of the rare quiet moments to sit down and do a little relaxing writing. If the chapter isn't quite as good as the previous ones, again I apologize…stress does weird things to my brain. x.X_**

**_Response to Reviewers will be a little late this time around. But I'm sending out super amounts of thank you's to everyone who's read and left a review. It always makes my day when I receive comments._**


End file.
